The present embodiments relate to medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging of contrast agents. In particular, destruction and imaging subsequent perfusion of contrast agents is provided.
Various techniques may be used to image contrast agents with ultrasound energy. The reperfusion of contrast agents within the body is monitored after a sequence of higher power destruction frames. The rate at which tissue is reperfused may indicate the level of vascularity. Vascularity may indicate the health of the tissue or the effectiveness of a chemotherapeutic or ablative treatment of a cancerous region. If the tissue is not completely cleared of contrast agents prior to monitoring perfusion, the rate measurements may not be accurate, and possible misdiagnosis may occur.
One technique for monitoring perfusion is a maximum intensity projection image. The maximum intensity for each spatial location over a period is displayed. The maximum intensity projection of the contrast agent perfusion indicates the structure and extent of blood flow within a region. Insufficiently cleared contrast agent prior to maximum intensity projection may degrade the spatial resolution of this display of the vascular architecture.